


Cassarian One-shots No 1

by Erato_12345



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erato_12345/pseuds/Erato_12345
Summary: Varian tries  to impress Cassie and gets hurt





	Cassarian One-shots No 1

He would always remember that day. That one, wonderful day of the expo when he finally impressed someone. And not just someone, but Cassie. Brave, brilliant, beautiful, badass Cassie who liked his invention and gave him the ribbon to show everyone that she thought, he is the best. (Maybe he is taking that thought a bit too far but he likes to believe that). She also said some very nice things to him, but to be honest he cannot really remember much of it. Everything is a bit blurry because when she talked to him he was too busy giving her the necklace (and not freaking out). What he really remembers is the feeling he had. That wonderful, warm, indescribable feeling. It’s like a drug. He needs more of it. Always. And that’s how this whole mess started.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the past months he and Cassie have become friends again (and he is ALLOWED to call her Cassie again!). He is now the royal alchemist (who will use his inventions only for noble reasons!) and Cassie is part of the royal guard. Finally. She worked so hard for it. But that doesn’t mean that she can rest now. Varian sees her everyday practicing to become better and better and show everyone that she really deserves this honor. But when he visited her (nor visited! He was just passing by the training place who is 2 miles away from his lab, by pure chance!) She wasn’t practicing but standing there looking extremely nervous.  
“Um, hi Cassie, is everything ok?” He hated seeing Cassie in a sad mood.  
“Oh, hey Varian! No, actually I have a huge problem! I am supposed to give my dad a report of my guard duty from last month and I spent hours working on that and just two minutes ago came this stupid gust of wind and blew my papers everywhere. I found almost all the papers again but one is still missing. And my dad wants the report NOW!”  
“Oh no, that’s –“  
“CASSANDRA! YOU’RE NEXT!”  
“Oh dear, I have to go. Bye, Varian”.  
And before he could say anything else, she was gone. Varian sighed. He really, really wished to help Cassie. And he had to admit that he wanted to do that because of her, but also because he really wanted her to look at him with those huge, gorgeous eyes and move her gorgeous lips to say nice things to him again. That’s why he didn’t hesitate when I spotted the last paper sticking on the top of the guard’s changing house.  
“Cassandra, I know you worked hard on that report but with one page missing a just have to-“ The Captain stopped because of some very loud noise coming from the changing house.  
“What was that?!”  
“ I don’t know, dad, i- oh my god, VARIAN!!!”  
And then she stormed away, looking more frightened than the Captain had ever seen her (In fact, he had never seen her frightened before!)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Varian came to his senses again, he was in the royal hospital room and Cassie was sitting next to his bed. His head and his left leg hurt but he couldn’t really think about that because the next thing he realized was Cassie throwing her arms around him and he thought he was going to faint.  
“ OH MY GOD; VARIAN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? CLIMBING ON THAT ROOF JUST BECAUSE OF SOME PAPER?! WHEN I FOUND IT IN YOUR HAND I COULDN’T BELIEVE IT!” She sounded both scared and angry.  
“In fact, it wasn’t even that dangerous I just slipped when I was climbing down but then I was almost at the bottom again. I am sorry, Cassie. I just wanted you to have your full report because it’s so important to you.”  
Cassandra sighed heavily.  
“Look, Varian, that report was important, and by the way my dad read it and is satisfied with it, so thanks, but you are far more important to me than some stupid paper and I don’t want you to do something like that again.”  
That’s when Varian’s super intelligent brain went into sleep mode and he couldn’t really respond anything. To his luck, the nurse came to his rescue:  
“I am sorry, but you have to go now, Lady Cassandra. That poor boy has a concussion and a broken angle so he really needs rest. And look how red his face is, he appears to have fever too. Plus, you already spent two hours by his side, so I guess that’s enough for today.”  
Suddenly Cassandra’s face was pretty red as well. “Oh, um, has it really been that long? I didn’t notice. Ok, um, bye Varian. I’m gonna see you tomorrow.” With that, she hastily walked out of the room.  
“So, how are you feeling, young man?”, asked the nurse.  
“What, oh, um, I am fine, really.” And he wasn’t lying. Even with the headache and broken ankle he hadn’t felt this good since months.


End file.
